Gaius' Library
A Masterpiece The library of Gaius is a masterpiece in many episodes. Without it, many problems wouldn't have been solved. The destiny of Camelot rests not only on the shoulders of Merlin, but also on the knowledge of Gaius, who often requires books needed from the library. The library is on a visible upstairs floor, meaning Gaius has to climb a ladder to get to it. Gaius' library is seen in almost every episode where Merlin and Gaius are in Gaius' chambers. Merlin first met Gaius when he was reaching for a book from his library, and saved his life using magic when he fell off the ladder. Arthur often refers to his library. In The Darkest Hour: Part One, when discussing how to vanquish the Dorocha, Arthur said to Gaius "somewhere in all your books, there has to be something..." Hence, the library is the source of solving many of the problems Merlin and Camelot faces. It contains information on all kinds of locations, creatures, including creatures of magic, books, historical events, myths, legends and so on. It does not contain books on how to practice magic, and spells, as it is prohibited. The book of spells is kept separately in Merlin's room to avoid being spotted by the army of Camelot. Information that cannot be accessed through the library is accessed through The Great Dragon. An example of this is in Le Morte d'Arthur. Despite Merlin's effort to use magic to find what he needed, the books were useless at healing the fatal bite of the Questing Beast, and Merlin needed to visit the dragon, who told him of the Isle of the Blessed, where the High Priestess of the Old Religion could be confronted to strike a bargain to save Arthur's life. Whether Gaius had any books on Priestesses and the Old Religion is unknown, but he may have deliberately hidden some books from Merlin for Merlin's own safety. Galleries Creatures of Legend Sometimes the solution of a problem lies in a book of legends. Uther never takes legends and myths seriously, but, fortunately, Gaius does. Skeleton.png Griffin ill.png|Gaius : I've been looking for the creature ... in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Questing Beast.png|Gaius The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast. Arthur:Surely that's a myth"' Goblin ill.png|Gaius : Seems you've unleashed a goblin. Vlcsnap-2012-04-01-04h23m14s127.png|Geoffrey of Monmouth : the manticore is a legend, figment of the imagination Creatures conjured by sorcery Afanc.png|Gaius: A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Formorroh.png|Gaius It's a Fomorroh. Whoever put it there was very highly skilled. Formorroh II.png Necromancy.png|Art of Necromancy. Where did Merlin get this book ? In Gaius' library ? Living creatures in Camelot It seems that the Cockatrice is not a creature of legend and lives in Camelot Kingdom. Caves of Balor.png Cockatrice II.png Cockatrice ill.png Books of science In The Mark of Nimueh, Merlin was looking for a book on elements, but Gaius answered that most of them were on elements, as the study of elements is the very heart of the scientific process. Books.png Books I.png Books II.png Books concerned by magical objects and magical plants Mortaeus.png|The Mortaeus flower Phoenix II.png|Gaius and Merlin looking for the Phoenix Eye Phoenix III.png Phoenix IV.png Books of spells It seems that, in Gaius' library, Gaius and Merlin found many books talking about love spells, Troll's magic, and even healing spells. Troll's magic.png|Troll's magic Looking for spell of revelation.png|Merlin found a spell of revelation to reveal the true nature of the Troll Loving spell.png|Merlin : There are over 636 love spells in these books, and over 150 of them involve a lock of hair. merlin345.png capture2012-04-04-21h44m10s224.png|Gaius preparing an antidote to undo an aging spell with the book of Gala In The Wicked Day, Merlin is looking for the right spell to heal Uther until Gaius show him a book of Gwillem of Cambria. It's difficult to establish the exact boundary between a healer and a doctor, between magic and science. vlcsnap-2012-03-31-15h38m54s126.png vlcsnap-2012-03-31-15h39m40s76.png vlcsnap-2012-03-31-15h40m46s228.png Category:Objects Category:Gaius' posessions Category: Recurring Objects Category:Series 1 Objects Category:Series 2 Objects Category:Series 3 Objects Category:Series 4 Objects